iPod, youPod
by DropsOfTwilight
Summary: Oneshot. Cute Edward and Bella oneshot. COMPLETE, a little bit of fluff and humor, just enough to my liking. READ AND REVIEW! Featuring: Here in Your Arms, by HelloGoodbye.


**A/N: Oneshot, on the side of A Hand to Hold, which I am still writing. I needed a little bit of a break. But please, note that this fic will not continue, cause I know that if I do, I'll get tied down to two fics at a time...and I can't handle that. so enjoy. Hope you like this! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read and REVIEW!!! Thanks guys! Oh and BTW, this is from Bella's point of view, and if it's out of character, then oh well...stuff a sock in it. if not, great!!! again, I hope you like it and I know you'll review, right? Cause you should. :) Thanks!  
**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or New Moon, or the soon-to-be-yay!-Eclipse, so stuff that in your fortune cookie and sell it on the street. Nahh, I joke, I kid. :)_

* * *

I lost track of time, and my window was still closed by nightfall. Edward would be back in about ten minutes. He said he had to get something from home, and that he'd be "right back". I pulled my iPod from the desk, and settled on my comforter. I had had time to shower after he left, so my hair was on a towel, on my pillow. I pressed play on the click wheel. 

_...where we are, when we drive, in your car. I like where we are, here..._

My eyes closed and my foot was tapping at the air to the beat of the song. This was definitely not what I'd usually listen to, but I liked the song, subconsciously singing the words, in my room, lit by the moonlight alone. I turned the volume up, and blasted the song in my ears; it wasn't a very loud song to begin with. Tonight was cool, but just warm enough that I didn't make the effort to get a blanket. I hadn't noticed, but my left earphone had slipped off silently. My head bobbed slightly with the beat, my foot and head coordinated.

..._Well, you are the one, the one that lies close to me_._ Whispers, 'Hello, I_--_'_

"...miss you, quite terribly," a quiet velvet voice brushed my ear.

"Aah!" I twisted over, pulling the earphones from the jack in my iPod, and pulling the sheets at the same time, while bumping into Edward, whom I just discovered was lying next to me. He had an amused expression on his face, and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Hello, there," Edward's voice coaxed trying to expel my anger.

"Hi," I shot at him viciously.

"What?" he laughed quietly.

"You could've at least let me know you were here," I pouted. I knew I was overreacting, but I couldn't let it die so quickly; that'd be pathetic.

"But then it wouldn't be as funny, if I'd told you I was here." I wouldn't look for the humor in that either.

I rolled my eyes at him, stuffed the earphones back into place, and lay back down, closing my eyes, taking a deep breath of cool night air.

"Aww, Bella, I'm sorry," he stroked my cheek, leave a burning sensation at his trace. "I don't want you to be mad at me." I turned on my side, away from him, and opened my eyes, following the shadow creatures dancing on the wall across the room. He whipped in front of my face so fast, I uttered a silent gasp.

I tried to close my eyes, but it was too late; I caught sight of his ocher eyes that played gently into mine, luring me in. He smiled my crooked smile, and at this moment, I loved it, and hated it at the same time.

"Stop," I said weakly, as I forced my eyes away from his, and looked toward the other end of the bed, by my feet, to see his hand reach up to bring my gaze back to his.

"Please forgive me?" I wanted to cry; I had lost so easily.

"Whatever," I scoffed.

"So, Bella," he cleared his throat, his voice eager to leave the subject where it was and start a new one. "I'm staying here overnight, if that's better."

I sat up, cross-legged, and he sat next to me facing me and letting me take his hand in my own. I started to thumb slow circles on the back of his hand, and I groaned internally.

"Ugh, Rosalie and Emmett being active again?" I joked.

His jaw tightened. It was no joke. "I'm not..." he murmured in a voice almost too low for me to catch, but only _almost_.

"What's that?" I asked for reassurance.

"Emmett called me...he called me..."

"Yes?"

"A prude," he said, his voice tight, and no louder than a breath of air.

"What was that?"

"He called me a prude," he growled.

"A pru--oh!" I turned over in laughter. "Aww, a prude! It's not exactly false is it?" The rhetorical question had slipped out of my mouth faster than I knew it would. My laughing subsided, as a grave look drew across his face. A tangled feeling of fear, shock, and embarrassment scrunched over his expression. Oh, God, I can't believe I just said that.

"Why're you laughing?" he said bravely.

"Partly your expression...and partly...Emmett's choice of words. Aww, you don't like being a called a 'prude' do you?"

I heard a low growl from his chest.

"Well then," I eyed him seductively. "We'll just have to fix that, won't we?"

"Hmm?" he stuttered, and I took his disposition as a form of flattery. I reached in and pushed my lips against his. He obliged, wonderingly, and pushed back, our motions in sync. I pulled my arms to his neck, and he set his hands on my waist, as he lowered me down.

We both surfaced, Edward over me, and he looked at me playfully.

"What was _that_?" he said.

"You wanted to be forgiven, right? Plus, we can't have Emmett being correct on his statement, now, could we?"

_No_, he shook his head.

"Good," I said as I yanked his collar down to me, and brought his lips to mine, his tongue brushing my own. We both smiled at the same time, and continued, and never let go of each other's embrace, until the night was gone.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, that's it!!! Hope you liked it...a bit of humor, but that's always good and a small bit of fluff. Yay. REVIEW!!!**


End file.
